Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light source driving apparatus for controlling the illumination of semiconductor light source elements such as light emitting diodes and laser diodes.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting diode driver in which even if one or more of the serially-connected light emitting diodes are accidentally disconnected, the other diodes remain lit, and the disconnection is notified to the user.